


Stars, Starters, Startled

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: Continuing the story of Alpha Anne Lister.  Modern day setting.  Alpha dick.  Don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Alpha's Luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 74
Kudos: 100





	1. Young Love's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Steamy from the get-go, this 'prequel sequel' regresses back to the Wedding night...
> 
> Work of fiction, just for kicks. No offence intended to the memory of these two fabulous women.
> 
> Enjoy!

Anne Lister was many things. Handsome, intelligent and an academically successful Alpha. But she had one weakness – Ann Walker. As they both found out, in their early courtship. In the short space of time between their first meeting and their elaborate wedding (Anne couldn’t bear to be single for a moment longer than absolutely necessary), their desire and appetite for each other proved to be insatiable.

They’d frequently found themselves in various compromising positions, giggling like teenagers at the thrill of it all and the prospect of being caught. Cuddling on a picnic blanket in the park, Ann on her lap, and Anne’s fingers buried to the knuckle under her flowing dress. At the cinema, Anne’s cock frantically straining against the fly of her tight jeans, as Ann slid her hand up along a slender thigh to cup her sex and squeeze her shaft gently through her clothes. Or the first time Ann explained and then demonstrated the art of the ‘perfect’ blowjob…

Poor Marian rapidly invested in earplugs. Who knew her sister could be SO loud? Regular sleepovers at Shibden became a thing. Ann had repeatedly interrupted her ministrations the first time she ever gave Anne head, to try to quieten her. But for Anne, this new sensation was just off the scale. Ann’s lips and tongue. The way she sucked and swallowed Anne’s length so deeply. She’d grunted, groaned and even shouted at the point of her ejaculation, oblivious to everything else in that moment, and utterly blissful in her release.

Anne’s knot had become a talking point well before the wedding. Of course, she knew all about the mechanics of the thing; despite her own lack of practical experience in such matters. Marian had helpfully given her a few pointers, and urged her to use protection. Combined with a rut, this would be the Alpha’s most virile state.

Ann Walker eagerly awaited the onset of her love’s rut, the raw and unbridled passionate fucking marathons coupled with the prospect of impregnation building her sweet anticipation. Of course, ever the Gentleman, Anne had insisted their first knotting experience should be saved for their wedding night.

That proved to be an excellent call; the tension between the lovers was palpable because of it. Despite being the drunk side of tipsy, Anne had managed a most impressive erection, she’d left Ann acutely aware of that as she pressed and ground against her on the dance floor during the last few slow numbers at their wedding reception. They’d even managed a heated fumble on the stairs as they dragged each other back to the bridal suite, Anne deftly lifting her petite bride in to her arms and carrying her over the threshold.

Anne marvelled at the beautiful sight of her Wife in her ivory gown. The plunging back had truly been a sight to behold. Anne made a mental note to thank Charlotte for encouraging Ann to pick that particular gown, her Alpha brain was practically giddy at the sight of her in it. In truth, she’d been so nervous for most of the day, on many levels. Her insides had felt like a coiled spring, Marian and Amy had spoken sense in to her once or twice before the ceremony started, just to make sure she remained calm and didn’t take stage fright. And now, she was ready to consummate her love, with her beautiful Wife.

And so, on their third trip around, Anne’s knot couldn’t be denied any longer. Ann, fresh from her last explosive orgasm (which incidentally had resulted in her coming so hard that she’d squirted over Anne’s thighs) begged her Wife to finally give in to her instincts. As Anne rocked forwards to press the swelling bulge at the base of her cock firmly against her Wife’s centre, she kissed down Ann’s neck between her ear and her collarbone. She simultaneously bit hard as she thrust her cock violently forward. Ann screamed at the sensation, her tight, wet and very ready entrance instinctively stretching further open, enough to let Anne’s knot slip in with a resounding pop.

The crushing sensation around Anne’s knot quickly overwhelmed her. Ribbons of red-hot cum spurted in resounding pulses from her tip, filling Ann with the heat of it all. Ann’s walls spasmed and fluttered along Anne’s length, milking her cock of every precious drop of her virile seed, as her own orgasm crested and bloomed within her.

Anne had impressed herself with her own stamina. Less than an hour later, and they were knotted again. This time, Anne had mounted her Wife from behind, in traditional Alpha fashion – the sight of her Wife’s slick labia as she presented her plump ass had resulted in much furious pumping and another, much easier knotting episode. Sated and spent, the lovers had drifted off to sleep, Anne gently spooning her Wife from behind, still very firmly tied together. Anne purred inwardly as she ran her hand across her Wife’s abdomen, proud in the knowledge that her knot would seal her virile seed in place for at least the next hour, and give them both their best chance at conception.


	2. Super Timing!

Earlier that day, Amy and a very heavily pregnant Charlotte had wrestled with the balloon display. They were adamant that everything had to be perfect for the nuptials. Marian had detailed them both to fairly light duties; she’d been mindful of Charlotte’s condition, and didn’t want her Alpha to be too far from her side throughout the proceedings. Fortunately, Amy’s friend Darren had agreed to help with some of the heavier arrangements. He’d arrived that morning to help with the table placements and bar arrangements within the marquee. Anne had been adamant that she wanted the wedding to be held at Shibden, after all it had served her ancestors perfectly adequately, and she wanted to continue on with the tradition. Quietly, she’d also confided to Marian that she longed for an heir to the Lister estate. Judging by the plentiful marathon nocturnal activities Marian frequently struggled to avoid overhearing, it surely would not be long before the deed was done!

Darren had caught Marian’s eye from the off. A handsome chap alright. He and Amy were old college roommates. From the friendly banter and teasing, it sounded as though they’d enjoyed many a pissing contest and numerous drunken skirt-chasing parties, before Amy had settled down and given her heart unreservedly to Charlotte. 

Alpha / Alpha relationships were uncommon, since usually neither party would be willing to back down from their inbuilt dominant instincts. That said, Marian curiously found herself given over to watching Darren from afar at various intervals throughout the day. This did not go unnoticed. And so, when Darren brought her a drink at the evening reception, and then asked her to dance, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. As she gently swayed in his arms, he released soothing pheromones, and whispered in her ear that she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Fair to say the entire Lister household was sated that evening, as after frenzied and reciprocal copulation, Marian lay beside her new love, still firmly knotted within him, and both snoring gently.

The next morning, the household awoke to frantic shouts and sounds of people running around. Startled in to consciousness, Anne quickly jumped out of bed and slipped into her boxers and her dressing gown. Amy met her at the bedroom door, breathless and agitated. 

Charlotte’s waters have broken, Marian’s phoning for an ambulance!

Shit! 

Ann, roused and with severe bed-head, appeared in the doorway behind her. Realising the situation, she quickly ran to the guest room in the north wing. Charlotte was waiting, sitting up in the bed, red faced and panting anxiously.

Marian’s calling for an ambulance. Try to relax. Don’t panic.

There’s no time for that! I need to push!


	3. Arrivals and Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters posted today, since they're both rather short. Enjoy :-)

** At this stage, it’s worth mentioning that I know even less about the mechanics of childbirth than I do about the mechanics of cock! Top tip: don’t Google the latter, it’s quite an eye opener… Suffice to say, a child is born **

It certainly proved to be an eventful morning. One that not only saw a beautifully healthy little girl being born in a guest room at Shibden, but also proved to be too much for the eminent neurosurgeon Anne Lister. Ann’s eyes scanned round the room for her Wife, then quickly spotted Anne lying on the floor, where she’d fainted at the sight of the new arrival crowning, then emerging in to the world. Squeamish surgeon – who knew? Ann quickly hurried to her side, and drew her now gaping robe back across her exposed breasts and scar before anyone noticed.

Later, and with a hot cup of tea, Ann sat snuggled in to her Wife’s side on the sofa, surrounded by Marian and their friends. They’d left Charlotte and Amy alone upstairs, to bond with their new arrival. It seemed fairly likely that they’d be staying at the hall for a few more days as Charlotte recovered from what had actually been a fairly easy birth, thankfully. Marian was elated at the prospect of having guests stay longer, she’d been dreading the prospect of being home alone when the Ann(e)s set off for their honeymoon.

I hope you do better with our children Anne, I’d like you to at least be conscious when they come in to this world! As Anne’s face flushed, the group collectively laughed. Yes darling, I’m sure I will. I don’t want to miss a moment!

Later that night, with the whole household tucked up in bed, Anne held her love tight and purred inwardly with happiness. Fortune had favoured her, and she felt like the luckiest Alpha alive. Her Omega snuggled in to her chest, warm and safe in the arms of the woman she loved.

The next day saw the newlyweds set off for the Maldives. Ann shed a tear as she kissed Charlotte and her beautiful little girl goodbye. Marian was beside herself with emotion, Anne promised she’d phone home every other day. Anne had quietly spoken with Darren, to sound him out and also to see if he would distract her sister while they were gone. Darren seemed like a decent chap, and was only too pleased to be of assistance. Anne suspected that his ‘assistance’ would come in the shape of his dick, but hey ho. So long as her sister was happily distracted, where was the harm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon is next...


	4. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aah, the Maldives, and a taste of paradise :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mindful of the rating and tags on this story, and I'm reluctant to add any more without giving too much plot away. There may be a trigger coming up in the next few episodes... If you've come this far, you're open-minded to this little ficlet. Fair warning.

.  
.  
.  
(phonecall)  
.  
Hi Sis, how are you? Yes, we’re both fine. How’s the hall? Oh? That’s good – make sure Pickles attends to the fence in the lower field. Yes, well, it’s on the list I left. Just tell him to follow the list. 

Oh? Did he? When? Bastard! He said he was single. Are you okay? Well, that’s good to hear. You’re too good for the likes of him anyway Marian.

She’s fine, thanks. We’ve been snorkelling. And eating oysters. Haha, yes they are, aren’t they? 

Well, between you and me, I’ll be surprised if Ann’s not impregnated by the time we’re home. I’m giving it my best shot!

Much raucous laughter followed, as the sisters continued to banter on the phone. Ann listened intently from the other side of the room, smiling gently at the warmth she could hear in her Wife’s voice for the dear sister she loved so much. Ann knew her Wife missed her sibling, unaccustomed as she was to being apart from her for anything other than short business trips.   
.  
.  
(click)

Marian says hello. I think she’s hoping we’ll return next week with a fully-formed teenage Niece or Nephew for her! Honestly!

Ann’s eyes swept up and down the form of her beautiful wife before her. Anne’s chestnut hair hung gently over her bare shoulders, her white fitted vest top and loose cream cargo pants on her tall, slender frame made her a vision of vacation loveliness. Anne looked so relaxed and at ease with her life. The area between her collarbone and her ear proudly boasted her rapidly-healing mating mark, given reciprocally on their wedding night, and which she proudly displayed for all to see that she was now clearly off-limits.

On their first night in paradise, they’d enjoyed a romantic walk along the beach, hand in hand as the sun set. Followed by a slow, sensual make-out session under the stars, and on the luxury double sun lounger on their deck of their water villa. Anne had knotted her love, and both were basking in the afterglow. As they lay face to face, the sight of the maid appearing in their room to turn down their bed gave them both quite a start. Ann jolted, making Anne squeal in surprise and pain. Still knotted together, Anne quickly gathered the sun lounger’s loose cover around them both, in an effort to spare their collective blushes.

Red faced and breathless, they both watched as the maid took it all in her stride, completing her task without even so much as a glance out to the deck in their direction. Evidently this was nothing the maid hadn’t seen before. Thankfully! After she’d left, the pair giggled like schoolgirls. Anne did however make a mental note to avoid knotting her Wife anywhere public, since it generally took at least 45 minutes for her knot to subside sufficiently for them to be able to part.

By day three, Ann was starting to feel somewhat tender in the lower regions. Their lovemaking had varied between slow and sensual, to rough and urgent. The shower episode the previous night had left Ann with a fairly impressive bruise on her hip, where Anne’s Alpha dominance had surfaced; she’d held Ann tightly as she rammed her cock home repeatedly. Ann had been almost insatiable, panting her encouragement in Anne’s ear, and begging her to drive herself deeper and faster. Anne had obliged, and by now she was becoming adept at holding off her own orgasm slightly longer, which made the resulting climax even more explosive when she did arrive. Standing in the shower, with one leg held up in Anne’s grasp, Ann’s cervix had bumped against Anne’s cock head with every deep thrust, driving them both to the crest of their orgasm together.

And so the following morning, Ann knew she’d been thoroughly railed. As she whispered in her love’s ear to say she felt somewhat tender, Anne took the initiative to gently kiss her way down Ann’s throat and across her breastbone. Trailing her tongue down over Ann’s stomach, she gently teased Ann with hot breaths over her pubic mound. Ann’s hips bucked off the bed, and Anne slid her hands under Ann’s buttocks and around her hips to steady her. Anne breathed in the intoxicating scent of her beautiful Omega, revelling at the sight of her delicate folds and the slightly protruding clitoris in front of her.

Gently, Anne’s tongue brushed along the soft folds, and her nose nuzzled in to the small patch of neatly manicured pussy. As Ann lay whimpering and sighing above her, Anne quickly became completely intoxicated with this new sensation and taste. It seemed so natural, and Anne just could not get enough of her Wife’s delicate essence. Anne’s groans as she gently explored with her tongue seemed to send her Omega wild. So when she finally pursed her lips to suck Ann’s swollen clit in to her mouth, Ann quickly came with a scream and a violent shudder. The sensation of Ann squirting her release down Anne’s chin quickly overwhelmed her, and with a couple of firm thrusts into her own fist, she too felt herself ejaculating.

As she kissed her way back up, their lips met once more. The taste of Ann’s love mingled on their tongues as they kissed passionately. And by the end of day 7, Anne felt fairly confident that she could accurately draw a map of all Ann’s labia contours and erogenous zones just from memory alone.

When the time came for them to say goodbye to their blissful paradise to head for home, they both agreed that this had been the holiday of a lifetime. Their flight back to Heathrow was pleasantly uneventful, save for a brief episode of biliousness for both as the plane encountered some turbulence. By the time their chauffeur driven limo arrived at Shibden, both women were snoring on the back seat, snuggled in to each other. The chauffeur discreetly left it to Marian to rouse the pair from their slumber, and then helped them indoors with their luggage. Marian hugged them both, then bid them a swift goodnight, since they both looked exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to earth with a bump..

The following morning, Anne was up and about fairy early. She’d already hung out one load of laundry by the time Marian appeared. The sisters quickly caught up on the events of the last week, and Anne listened intently at the stories of Marian’s latest failed affair.

News of the Ann(e)s return had filtered out, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers had already arrived from Ann’s elderly Aunt up at Crow Nest. The fragrance filled the hallway, and certainly seemed to brighten the place up. Anne busied herself with preparing bacon rolls and hot coffee, waiting for her lovely new Wife to put in an appearance. She’d heard the shower running 10 minutes before, so assumed her arrival would be imminent.

As Ann descended the stairs, lured by the waft of crispy bacon, her senses picked up on the fresh pollen of the attractive flower display in the hall. Suddenly, her senses seemed overloaded. With a flash of hot, clammy hands, Ann’s pulse raced and her mind went blank. 

Anne and Marian heard a thump, and ran to the hallway. Ann had fainted, and lay sprawled out on the wooden floor. Anne quickly knelt beside her, checking to ensure that she was still breathing. All good, and it appeared Ann was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

I think she’s just passed out. Here, help me lift her. Run and phone Dr. Kenny. See if he can make a house call. Quickly now, Marian!

Anne carried her love through to the lounge, and sat on the sofa with her in her arms. Ann started to sob with fright, not knowing what had happened. Anne released soothing pheromones, all the while rubbing gentle circles along Ann’s back. Slowly, her love came back to her senses. After some juice and a small biscuit, Ann felt suitably recovered to try to dismiss all the attention. Just at that, Dr. Kenny arrived, and suggested that Ann might be more comfortable upstairs, where he could give her a quick once-over to check that no harm had been done. Anne carried her upstairs, and then was quickly shooed away.

As Anne paced back and forth in the kitchen, her Alpha senses roared within. 

Oh, for God’s sake Anne, stop growling. I can hear you!

What? I wasn’t aware that was doing any such thing. Wait a minute… You don’t think Ann might be pregnant? I just couldn’t get enough of her this morning, her scent seemed so intoxicating. That’s one of the signs, isn’t it?

The sisters waited anxiously for Dr. Kenny to come downstairs.

I’ve left her tucked up in bed. I’ve taken blood samples, and will send them off straight away, purely precautionary. It may be that your young lady has picked up a bug on your honeymoon. Let’s wait and see, hmm? She seems fine now, 

As Marian saw Dr. Kenny to the door, Anne bounded up the stairs two at a time, to check on her mate. There, curled up tightly in the duvet, blonde hair spilling over the pillow, her Wife slept soundly. Anne spooned in behind her, and drew her close. Gently dipping her head towards Ann’s neck, she sniffed at her scent gland. As her Alpha senses roared within, Anne’s instincts left her in absolutely no doubt that her Omega was ‘with child’. Success!


	6. Anxiety

Over the next few days, Ann recovered sufficiently to be back in circulation, save for the odd bout of nausea. Dr. Kenny’s blood tests had all come back clear. Marian had put 2 and 2 together fairly quickly, but the couple had asked her to keep things low-key until they were past the 12-week stage.

Anne had returned to work, albeit reluctantly at the prospect of being too far from her Wife. She’d always prided herself on being so work orientated, the job always came first and foremost, with no room for half measures or sloppy work. But things had changed, Anne’s priorities now lay elsewhere. She quietly contemplated an early retirement in due course, to spend time with the dream family she’d always yearned for.

The household quickly settled in to its routine. Most weekday mornings, Anne was up and out early for work, but not before she’d made coffee and toast for her love. After a leisurely breakfast in bed, Ann would rise, shower and ready herself for her shift at the coffee house. Marian had her graphic design business at Shibden Studio to attend to, and everyone seemed to be happy living under the same roof. That said, Ann had prudently kept her apartment in town, which frequently gave the newlyweds some space to share their unbridled passions together, as noisily as they cared to be, without having to worry about completely traumatising Anne’s younger sister even further with their nocturnal antics.

7 weeks later, and Ann was busily preparing three lattes and a cappuccino. Her new assistant, Cate, watched her intently, Cate had joined the merry coffee shop throng at the insistence of Charlotte, who’d pointed out that Ann shouldn’t be expected to do everything. Charlotte had returned to work a few brief shifts, whenever Amy was available to look after their little girl, Daisy. 

Cate proved to be a quick study. She soon found her niche, and became an integral part of the café life. Anne still popped in most afternoons for her espresso, more often than not to check up on her beautiful Wife, who she quietly swore was looking more and more radiant as the weeks progressed.

So, when Anne popped her head round the door one afternoon but didn’t see her lovely Wife in the café, her heckles were immediately raised. Cate politely informed her that Ann had gone home for a lie down, as she was feeling a little tired. Anne quickly made her way back to her offices, intending to clear her schedule for the afternoon, to spend time at home with her Wife. As she walked back in to her office, her mobile rang. Ann's quiet voice reached her ears.

Anne. Can you come home? I need you. Anne? Please come home.

Anne’s Alpha roared in her chest! She quickly gathered her things, and raced to the staff car park. 15 minutes later, her car swept up the driveway towards Shibden.


	7. Find Your Way Back To Me

Ann’s pale face waited for her, just inside their bedroom door. Sobbing, she explained that she’d been bleeding, and feared the worst. Anne wasted no time in calling for an ambulance, then sat cradling her stunned Wife as they waited together for it to arrive. She couldn’t fathom why Ann hadn’t called the ambulance first though. Ann explained that, deep down she knew that the pregnancy had come to nought, and she quietly tried to explain to Anne that this was precisely the reason why couples didn’t broadcast their pregnancies until the 12 week stage. 

At the hospital, and after a thorough check-up which confirmed there was no longer a pregnancy, the Doctor on duty gently explained this was a fairly common occurrence, unfortunately. Sometimes mistaken for a heavy period, and without the pregnant party having even realised they were pregnant in the first place! The Doctor advised them to wait a couple of months before they tried to conceive again, to give Ann a chance to recover physically.

It seemed the mental recovery would take somewhat longer though. Ann withdrew in to herself, and Anne poured herself into her work. After 5 weeks of walking on eggshells, Marian called a family meeting. 

Look ladies, I know you’ve been through a difficult time. But shutting yourselves off from each other is doing neither of you any good. You need to get on with your lives together. Anne, burying yourself in your work won’t solve this one. Ann needs you. And she needs you now.

Anne looked across the kitchen table at her Wife. As their eyes met, she saw the sadness in them. She held out her hand, which Ann gladly took.

Leave us, Marian. And thank you. I know you mean well. Anne gave her sister a peck on the cheek as she passed by and made her exit.

I’m so sorry, my love. I’ve just struggled to cope with my emotions. I’m supposed to be this big protective Alpha for you, yet I’ve let you down. I know you need me, and I’ve been an absolute fool. Please forgive me.

Anne, there’s nothing to forgive. But I miss you. I need you.

Later that evening, Marian found a letter from her sister, propped up against the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

~ Marian, thanks for your involvement today, it really helped us get ourselves back on track.  
We’re going to stay at Ann’s apartment in town for a couple of days, so we can bond again.  
My phone will be on if you need anything, otherwise we’ll see you on Sunday night.  
Love A&A xx


	8. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've deliberately held off posting comments on chapters these last few instalments, as I didn't want to interrupt the story flow, or give anything away. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Do feel free to leave me your comments. This next chapter is absolutely filthy! Enjoy :-) (posts more smut, runs away again)...

Gently, Ann hovered above her Wife. Anne had been too afraid of crushing her delicate frame during penetration. So Ann gently lowered herself on to Anne’s waiting phallus, feeling the stretch and welcoming the familiar feel of her lover deep within. They made love tenderly, with Anne quickly building to a crescendo and liberally coating Ann’s walls with thick ribbons of her seed. Ann groaned gently at the warming sensation deep within, and welcomed the heady rush of hormones that accompanied a most pleasant orgasm.

The lovers spent the next 2 days re-acquainting themselves with each other, giving and receiving oral and slowly making passionate love. On the third day, Anne paused mid-thrust during sex, quickly withdrew her cock and flipped her Wife over on to her stomach. Ann sensed her Alpha’s building instincts, and quickly moved to present her backside. Anne re-sheathed to the hilt with an audible grunt, then proceeded to pump her Wife vigorously until her knot swelled and started to impede her progress.

Yearning for more, Ann pressed her buttocks back hard, feeling the swelling knot at the base of Anne’s cock bump her clit. 

Fill me, Alpha. Breed me!

At this, Anne forcefully rammed her hips forward, and slid her knot in. Breathless and trembling, her thighs shook as her cock pulsed long, hot streams of cum deep in to her Wife’s centre. Wave after wave pulsed from Anne, seemingly endless in its quantity. Later, and after Anne’s Alpha brain fog had cleared, she surmised that the activities of the last few days must have triggered her rut, as she’d never come so forcefully or in such copious quantity before. As her Omega lay in her arms, knotted and with her belly clearly distended from the virile cum within, Anne gently growled in her ear and mouthed over her mating mark. Mine!

Their few days away together proved to be the tonic they both needed. Anne quickly adjusted her work habits, to ensure that they spent more of their days together. She also watched her love like a hawk over the next few weeks, anxious to see if the rut-fuelled make-out session would garner fruit. Indeed, within a fortnight, Ann was giving off all the telltale signs of an Omega in pregnancy bloom. As they sat cuddled up in their favourite big chair in front of the fire, Anne gently inhaled the heady scent of her Omega. 

You’re pregnant Ann, I can tell.

When Marian returned home later that evening, and walked in on the dozing couple entwined in their chair, Anne woke with a start and a loud defensive growl. FUCK OFF, MARIAN!

Marian visibly grinned, turned on her heels and made a swift exit to her room. She’d also scented the pregnancy a few days prior, but had chosen to stay quiet, deciding to wait until the couple confirmed things for themselves. However, her sister’s dominant display served to confirm this beyond any doubt, and Marian couldn’t hide her elation. She knew better than to come between an Alpha and their pregnant mate though.

The following morning, as Marian entered the kitchen to scavenge for some cereal, she was met by the sight of a huge bunch of roses waiting for her on the table. Anne stood by, sheepishly offering her profound apologies for being such a dork the previous evening. The sisters hugged, as Anne confirmed that Ann was most likely pregnant, and then babbled excitedly at the prospect of becoming a sire. When Ann appeared, her Wife and sister-in-law couldn’t do enough for her, waiting on her every requirement and not allowing her to lift so much as a finger.

The next 12 weeks passed without incident, and by 26 weeks Ann was showing all the signs of being pregnant. Her slight frame made her baby bump fairly obvious, and she looked absolutely radiant. If a bit knackered, truth be told! Anne was besotted with her. Subsequently, evenings were mostly spent in Anne’s lap by the fire, with her Wife rubbing her back gently, or massaging her tired feet. Sex had also become a more gentle affair, Anne was the most considerate lover Ann had ever known. Truly a soft Alpha, and Ann loved her for it. They made love gently, slowly. And when Ann became heated and cried out for more, Anne invariably slid down and teased her wife to orgasm with her tongue, her fingers and gentle sucks of her clit.

And so by week 32, Anne was positively blooming. She’d insisted that she wanted to continue on with her shifts at the coffee shop, albeit with the hours fairly reduced. But since Charlotte was now able to step in more, and Cate was fully on board, the burden was shared and manageable. Anne continued to cluck around, popping by religiously each afternoon just to check up on her growing brood. She’d eagerly shown her work colleagues the succession of scan pictures, puffing out her chest proudly as she did so,

Marian took turns to drive Ann back and forth to town for her shifts, helpfully picking up groceries and household items along the way. One particular afternoon, as she popped her head round the door, Ann introduced her to Cate. As Marian flushed and tripped over her words, Cate smiled sweetly back at her and took in the view. She could certainly see the family resemblance to Anne. Marian was just a younger, shorter version. Bit more ballsy and confrontational, but essentially good natured, and a prettier sort of handsome than Anne.

Later that afternoon, as Cate grilled Ann for more information on Marian, Ann explained the domestic dynamic. It worked well for them all, but Ann was also glad that she’d kept her own apartment, which provided a little respite from it all. She explained that Marian was out of the same mould as her sister, and that Anne truly was a special Alpha. Unlike any other she’d ever known, Anne had a sensitive side and she loved her for not being afraid to show it.

Later that evening, as the Ann(e)s sat down for dinner, Anne asked where Marian was? Her Wife explained that she’d gone out for dinner with that lovely young Omega Ann worked beside. Ann had slipped Marian the key to the apartment, so she told Anne not to be surprised if Marian didn’t come home. Anne simply raised her eyebrows and flashed her thousand watt grin. Later, as they spooned in bed, Anne’s gentle hand on Ann’s belly felt for the myriad of tiny kicks that had become their night time ritual.

I hope Marian can find happiness, I really do. If she can be as happy as we are, I can rest easy. I know how excited she is at the prospect of becoming an Aunt. But I’d love to see her settled and with family of her own. Cate seems like a lovely girl.


	9. Marian's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Marian met the girl of her dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Marian deserves more credit than she's given. So in my little ficlet, she's a dearly loved sibling, who turns out to be significantly more worldly-wise than her elder sister. This raunchy little chapter was an absolute joy to write, hope it goes down well (pun intended) :-)

Marian’s date had moved on at quite a pace. She’d met Cate outside the pizza place in town, and they’d shared a huge pepperoni pizza and a few beers each. Pleasantly squiffy, they’d strolled arm in arm to the local bar, where they’d ended up on the dancefloor, screaming and dancing along to a particularly vigorous number. When Cate suggested that they visit the bathroom, Marian had been more than happy to take a moments pause from the packed dancefloor. Led by the hand, Marian quickly found herself pressed up against the stall door as Cate leaned in for a kiss. 

Cate was only 2 years younger than Marian, a pretty blue eyed brunette, with a petite figure and an impressive bust. Marian had continually struggled to keep her eyes off her breasts, as they bobbed and threatened to spill out of the low cut black minidress she’d worn, while they’d danced together. And although Marian usually went for Alphas, and all up to this point had been male, she was drawn to the sweet scent of this beautiful young Omega in front of her. Since witnessing the love between Anne and Ann, Marian had realised just how beautiful the female form could be, and she relished the prospect at finding out for herself exactly what the attraction with it all was.

She needn’t have worried. Soon they were back at Ann’s apartment. As her Alpha roared within, she made short work of Cate’s knickers, sliding them down and then off her pretty legs. Kissing her firmly on the lips, she smiled inwardly as the Omega groaned appreciatively at the sensation of Marian’s shaft pressing against her. By the time they made it to the bedroom, Marian could already smell Cate’s arousal. She pushed up Cate’s dress, and sunk her head down towards the source of her attraction. Tasting Cate’s sweet nectar on her tongue for the first time drove her Alpha instincts wild. Cate squirmed and bucked beneath her, begging for Marian to fuck her. Marian slid her tongue up and down Cate’s beautiful folds, groaning with the changing taste sensation that met her as she dipped her tongue tentatively inside her lover. Moving back up to her swollen and protruding clit, Marian instinctively slid two fingers in to Cate’s pussy and revelled at the way she bucked and clenched. As she fucked Cate, she instinctively curled her fingers, and hit Cate’s g-spot.

Cate quickly tightened, and reached down to grab Marian’s head. 

Please. I need your cock. Fuck me Marian.

Marian moved up her lover, kissing her full breasts, and sucking one of her dark, erect nipples in to her mouth briefly en route. Their breasts pressed together. As their lips met, Cate could taste her essence in Marian’s mouth. She slipped in her tongue suggestively, and breathily begged for her cock. Marian hastily obliged, unable to hold off much longer. With one swift movement, she slid her cock in to Cate’s tight clutches. Helped by the alcohol and Cate’s copious wetness, she quickly sheathed herself to the hilt. As she slowly withdrew, Cate pleaded with her for more. 

Marian rammed her hips forward and slammed her length back in. She continued to fill Cate over and over again. As their collective arousal built, Marian quickly flipped Cate over and mounted her from behind. The change of angle made Cate see stars, Marian’s cock head both stimulating her g-spot and slamming in to her cervix on each deep thrust in and out. Perspiring from effort, their bodies melded as one. Clothes strewn across the floor, from the kitchen to the bedroom, where each layer had been haphazardly discarded in the hurry to get naked and fuck.

When Marian’s orgasm finally approached, she knew this would be something different. Previous experiences had never felt quite like this. Her lover was already quivering beneath her, and begging for Marian’s touch. Marian reached round, and deftly found Cate’s clit, marvelling at its firmness and how much it protruded from her soft, delicate labia folds. With a couple of brushes of her fingers, Marian felt Cate physically tighten, then shudder. As her cunt walls contracted and pulsed around Marian’s cock, she lost her mind and came with a loud grunt, her orgasm ripped from her! The heady rush that followed quickly overflowed them both, and they collapsed in a sticky, sweaty tangle of breathlessness together. 

Marian appeared back at Shibden around lunchtime the following day. The smile on her face spoke volumes. She’d taken care of the laundry essentials that morning, and tidied Ann’s apartment back up. She’d laughed with Cate at the state of the sheets when they’d woken, copiously covered in their collective fluids, before they’d enjoyed another tryst, and again slept off their resulting exhaustion, held tightly in each others arms. They’d parted with plentiful kisses and promises to hook up later that evening, Cate had invited Marian back to hers for dinner and a movie, and perhaps an overnighter..


	10. Luck be a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people you meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this little series.

Ann was starting to tire quickly, and her shifts at the coffee shop became more and more sporadic. But she enjoyed the camaraderie and banter of the place, which seemed preferable to just sitting alone at Shibden whilst Anne and Marian went about their daily occupations. One particular afternoon, as she waddled towards an elderly, well-dressed Lady to deliver her Americano and teacake, she was met with a set of lovely soft eyes and a delicate smile. The elderly lady took a shine to her immediately, and they struck up a conversation.

You look radiant, young lady. When are you due? 

Oh, not for another 5 weeks. I feel like a beached whale at the moment though, and can’t wait for the happy arrival. 

A little later, as Ann took her break, the elderly lady beckoned her across. Rising from her staff seat as gracefully as her protruding belly would allow, Ann took her coffee cup with her, and sat down opposite.

I’ve been watching you, you know. You truly are a beautiful young girl. I don’t really get out much these days, so it’s lovely to come in a place like this, and enjoy some decent conversation. I just have the cat for company at home now you see, my Husband passed away ten years ago. He was a lovely man, an architect. What does your Husband do for a living, dear?

Oh, I have a Wife, and she’s a surgeon. (Pregnant pause). We’ve been married for almost a year now. I couldn’t imagine my life without her now. In fact, I struggle to even remember what my life was like before her! And I can’t wait for our new arrival, we’re both desperate to meet him – or her.

The elderly lady smiled sweetly, and explained that she’d had a family once. A beautiful daughter, about the same age as Ann, who’d sadly passed away. The two women sat and exchanged pleasantries. Ann felt a little sad for the lady, as she did seem rather lonely.

Well, I must get back to my duties. I need to help my assistant to tidy things away fairly quickly this evening, as we have some guests visiting Shibden tonight.

Oh? Is that Shibden Hall?

Do you know it?

Yes, I remember it from years ago. The Listers used to live there.

Oh, they still do. I do. I’m married to Anne Lister.

At this, the old lady’s eyes reddened and fogged over. She visibly choked back a sob, and Ann instinctively moved to sit next to her, pulling her in to an embrace. After a few moments, the elderly lady regained her composure, and smiled at Ann.

You are a lovely girl. Your Alpha must be one very proud woman, to have you as her Wife.

Thank you. That’s very kind of you to say so.

With that, the door bell jingled loudly, as Anne entered the café with a flourish, clutching a large bouquet of roses for her beau.

Ah, here she is. Right on cue. She’s been fussing over me for weeks now, and I’m on restricted duties with everything, it seems! I get no peace to do anything myself these days! 

Anne stood in front of them both, frozen to the spot. Ann saw her startled eyes look between herself and the elderly lady. Stepping forward slowly, she cleared her throat. 

I didn’t realise you’d both met?

Oh, I was just taking my break, and this lovely lady has been so kind to me, I could happily listen to her stories all day. Do you know each other, Anne?

Yes. Yes, I do. Hello Mrs. Belcombe. Mary. 

Ann, this is Mariana’s Mother…

As it transpired, Mrs. Belcombe had a very soft spot for Anne Lister. She’d lost touch with her a couple of years after they’d lost Mariana. Anne had gone on to complete her studies and secure a placement in Edinburgh. She’d last bumped in to Mariana’s Mother when she’d visited the grave on one of the anniversaries. They’d hugged tearfully, then parted with promises to stay in touch. 

And now, an older version of Anne Lister stood before her, greying slightly at the temples, but with that same unmistakable handsome swagger and those deep chocolate eyes. Mrs. Belcombe had long since mourned the loss of not only her daughter, but also of this handsome Alpha, who had filled her heart with so much promise and expectation for her daughter’s happiness, and the subsequent grandchildren that would have undoubtedly followed.

So the sight of Anne with her clearly very heavily pregnant Wife was all rather overwhelming for her. She took stock, then slowly stood up and reached to pull Anne in to her embrace. Anne’s shoulders shook with emotion and relief, as she welcomed the familiarity that she’d thought lost all those years ago.

The plans they’d made with Marian and Cate for movie night were rapidly shelved, and instead they all welcomed Mrs. Belcombe as a family in to their home for dinner and a well-overdue catch-up.

As Anne drove the elderly Lady back to her own home that night, she promised her dutifully that they wouldn’t lose touch again.

Anne lay in her love’s arms that night, a tangle of emotions running through her head. It felt as though her entire life had turned through 360 degrees, changed beyond all recognition. Yet it also felt strangely familiar. As she listened to the gentle snores of her Wife, her thoughts gently drifted in to dreams of Mariana. Slowly, the image of Mariana’s beautiful face faded in her dream, to be replaced by the vision of Ann, smiling back at her. She could see herself hand in hand with Ann and their Son (or their Daughter, she couldn’t quite make out which) all walking along a golden sandy beach somewhere, laughing under a sunny sky. The future looked idyllic, and Anne couldn’t wait to be the best Wife and Sire to her beautiful family. 

A lucky Alpha indeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this series, let me know what you think & whether you'd like to read some more :-)


End file.
